Malas intenciones
by xValkyriax
Summary: AU Los Malfoy, la familia mas poderosa de Inglaterra, verá tambalear sus cimientos cuando una simple y orgullosa sangre sucia llamada Hermione Granger haga intrusión en la vida del heredero, Draco Malfoy, y le demuestre que no todo es poder y dinero.DMxHG


**Hola a todos! Espero que os guste mi historia, esta inspirada en un anime/manga que he vuelto a ver despues de hace mucho, Hana Yori Dango de Yoko Kamio, para los que les interese, la recomiendo, es muy buena y ademas tiene un live action ^^. La verdad que me ha inspirado para escribir una historia de Draco y Hermione. Habra alguna que otra coincidencia en el principio, pero solamente en el principio de la historia. **

**No ocurriran las mismas cosas que en el anime ni nada de eso, aviso, las situaciones las creare yo.**

**Lo que ya sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J K Rowling y blah blah XD **

**Os dejo con la historia, espero vuestros reviews!! ^^**

* * *

'_Otro año más, por suerte el último'_. Hermione suponía que después de la muerte de Voldemort a manos de Harry, este año sería el más tranquilo de todos. Esperaba aprovecharlo al máximo y finalmente disfrutar de su último año sin las preocupaciones que tuvieron en todos los anteriores. El Ministerio había conseguido atrapar a la gran mayoría de los mortífagos, que ahora estaban cumpliendo su condena en Azkaban. Sin embargo, había algo que le causaba mucha rabia a Hermione. Los Malfoy. Increíblemente, no sólo habían salido indemnes, sino que también se habían vuelto la familia más poderosa y rica del mundo mágico. El imperio Malfoy, como así lo denominaban muchos hoy en día, estaba presidido por Narcissa tras la muerte de su marido en combate. Había incrementado notoriamente tras la muerte de Lucius Malfoy hacía dos años. Si antes eran poderosos, ahora era inimaginable todo el poder y dinero que manejaban. Y así como la familia Malfoy, otras tantas familias de sangre pura lograron escapar de la condena en Azkaban y recuperar su prestigio, aunque ninguna tanto como los Malfoy. Algunos sospechaban que Narcissa manipulaba algunas decisiones del primer ministro, pero como tantas otras veces, no se podía demostrar.

-Chicos, ¡al fin os encuentro! - la voz temblorosa de Neville Longbottom la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué pasa Neville?- preguntó Harry alertado.

-Es que… Ha-harry… Otra vez Ma-malfoy y…

-¿Estan haciendo de las suyas otra vez?- preguntó Ron con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué estan haciendo ahora Neville?- Al oír aquel nombre, Hermione centró toda su atención en la conversación, mientras apretaba los puños cada vez más fuerte.

-A un par de chicos de quinto año, les han pegado una buena paliza por haberse cruzado en su camino, y están atemorizando a otros tantos…Se ve que este año también empezaran con sus famosos "avisos"…Ya le han puesto uno a un chico de Ravenclaw de nuestro año y todos han ido a su compartimiento a acosarle y demás…Malfoy esta mas agresivo y temible que nunca..

-Joder, lo que daría yo por poder pegarle una buena paliza a ese hurón sin tener graves consecuencias. Ese tío es capaz de echarnos de Hogwarts si le da la gana. Por suerte, desde hace tiempo que nos ha dejado en paz y se dedica a torturar a otros.

-¡Ron! No digas eso, Malfoy no tiene ningún derecho de torturar a nadie, es un ser humano como nosotros, no se como..

-Sshh, no hables tan alto de esas cosas Hermione, que te pueden oir y ya sabes cuales pueden ser las consecuencias.

Hermione, muy a su disgusto, tuvo que morderse la lengua ya que lamentablemente Neville llevaba razón. Harry, pensativo como siempre, pasaba completamente de Malfoy y sus secuaces, sólo se limitaba a ser feliz con Ginny sin meterse en problemas, y por suerte para el, Malfoy había encontrado otras víctimas y ya casi ni miraba a Harry.

Ron jugaba con su rana de chocolate mientras maldecía en susurros. Él era quizás el que peor llevaba el asunto, pero sabía lo que le convenía y se mantenía en su lugar.

-Al menos será el último año que tengamos que aguantar esto- dijo Harry intentando alentar a sus amigos.

-Yo no diría eso Harry, cuando el bastardo de Malfoy salga de aquí y herede su "imperio" - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- creo que las cosas se pondrán peor, porque por ahora su influencia es en el colegio y poco mas, no creo que su madre le deje manejar los negocios de la familia todavía, sin embargo cuando lo haga, sabiendo que la familia Malfoy tiene tanto poder alrededor del mundo, quisiera ver que desastres hace ese hurón de…

-Sshh pueden pasar por nuestro compartimiento en cualquier momento y no es nada conveniente que te oigan- dijo Ron tapándole la boca con la mano mientras la miraba preocupado.

Por suerte para ellos, no se tuvieron que cruzar con Malfoy en su camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

Una vez sentados en el comedor, Ron esperaba impaciente a que terminaran la selección de los de primer año así podría saciar su apetito infinito. Hermione miraba atenta la ceremonia y Harry estaba haciendo cosquillas a Ginny mientras se sonreían tontamente. Una vez terminada la ceremonia y cuando se disponían a comer, el ruido de las puertas del Gran comedor abriéndose y el repentino silencio que esto generó, hizo que Hermione levantara la vista de su nuevo libro de Aritmancia que había adquirido en su última visita al callejón Diagon. En las puertas estaban, liderando el grupo, Draco Malfoy, seguido de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, y sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.

Repentinamente, todo el comedor exceptuando los profesores que actuaban como si nada pasara, se puso en pie. Se escuchaban los susurros de muchas alumnas que miraban con ojos coquetos a Malfoy, Zabini y Nott. Eran conocidos como los S3.

-Sal de ahí imbecil- dijo Malfoy mientras empujaba bruscamente a un alumno de segundo año de Slytherin. Mientras Hermione miraba completamente indignada el espectáculo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ni Malfoy, ni ninguno de los otros dos llevaban el uniforme del colegio. El líder de los S3, el rey de las serpientes, había cambiado desde el año pasado. Tan alto como Ron, o más incluso, espalda ancha, con los músculos marcados por lo que aparentaba, y sus rasgos mucho mas masculinos y maduros, siempre iba acompañado de su característica mirada fría y agresiva. Sus ojos grises, tan claros y fríos como el hielo, eran capaces de intimidar a cualquiera, y por lo que notó Hermione y muchas otras chicas, ya no solo se limitaba a hacer sus entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Completamente indignada, se sentó antes que los demás y rabiosa comía rápidamente así se retiraría cuanto antes a su habitación de Premio Anual.

-Guau, ¿habéis visto a Malfoy? Está más bueno que nunca, esta mas musculoso, ¿no crees Lavender?

-Si..Es una pena que sea tan inalcanzable, ojala tuviera una oportunidad con el..- dijo la susodicha mirando pervertidamente al chico.

-¿Estais locas? Es Malfoy, un Slytherin, ¡el hurón!- dijo Hermione sin poder creérselo.

-Hermione, ¿estas loca tu? Por favor, es el heredero de la familia mas poderosa de toda Inglaterra, es muy guapo, con todas esas características, ¿que mas da que sea de Slytherin? ¿Ese es el único defecto que le pones? Que suerte que tendrá la mujer que lo atrape.

-Insoportable- Hermione se levantó bruscamente, cogió sus libros y se fue a su habitación sin dar ninguna explicación.

-Quien entiende a esta chica, estos muggles son muy raros.

-Hermione no es una muggle, y porque no se le este cayendo la baba por Malfoy como a la mayoría de Hogwarts, no significa que sea rara - dijo Ginny enfadada.

-Ginny, ¿tu no te atreverás a negarme que esta bueno? - Parvati no recibió respuesta ya que tanto Ginny como Harry y Ron se habían levantado de la mesa y se dirigían a la Sala Común.

-Quien les entiende, tienen envidia de Draco, ellos nunca le llegaran ni a los talones, jaja- se reía Lavender maliciosamente.

-Y esa muggle actuando así de raro, jaja, seguramente está enamorada de Draco y le molestará que el ni la mire- ambas chicas de Gryffindor se reían sin darse cuenta que Seamus Finnigan había escuchado absolutamente todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurrió tranquila hasta que al mediodía, antes de la hora de comer, Luna Lovegood, una amiga de ellos de Ravenclaw, fue corriendo hasta Hermione y les dijo:

-Neville..el S3 ha cogido a Neville en los pasillos y nose que le estarán haciendo pero casi todo el colegio esta allí, ¡tenéis que venir!

Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo dejando todas sus pertenencias en el comedor. Esta había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Ese hurón se enteraría de quien es ella y de que no debía meterse con sus amigos.

-¿Te parece que es suficiente arrodillarte y pedirme perdón? ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado esta camisa? Es de diseño exclusivo, pero claro, debes de ser un pobretón como tus amiguitos. Por tu culpa tendré que lavarla - dijo Malfoy empujando a Neville que volvió a caerse al suelo.

-Pe-pero si yo solo…

-No me gusta la gente que me hace repetir lo que digo mas de una vez, vas a tener que pagar tu insolencia. Crabbe, Goyle- dijo Malfoy haciéndoles señas- encargaros de este tío.

Como perros obedientes, Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a pegar a Neville cada vez mas fuerte mientras Malfoy lanzaba un hechizo silenciador.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar los quejidos de una rata asquerosa como tu.

Sin más que decir, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott se disponían a irse cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho Neville?

-No malgasto mis palabras con sangresucias, apartate de mi camino- dijo Malfoy sin siquiera mirar a Hermione.

-Solo eres un niño mimado de mamá que no tiene preocupaciones porque ya lo tiene todo, tan inmaduro que se cree el dios del mundo y se limita a molestar a los demás sin ver sus propios defectos. No se quien te crees Malfoy, y me da igual que todo el colegio te tenga tanto respeto, me da igual todo, estoy harta, no voy a aguantar mas estas injusticias, como Premio Anual que soy te voy a..

-¿Me vas a hacer que, sangresucia?¿Castigarme? No me hagas reír, si yo quiero puedo hacer que te quiten tu titulo o directamente que te echen del colegio. Arrodíllate y pideme disculpas, al menos así no te costara tan caro lo que acabas de hacer.- dijo Malfoy por primera vez mirándola desde que había llegado.

-Nunca, ¡eres el ser mas despreciable que pueda existir! - con esto, Hermione le pegó una bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo mientras los estudiantes que miraban alrededor se quedaban completamente perplejos. Era la primera vez que alguien se enfrentaba a los S3.

- No me importa el poder que tengas, no me daré por vencida, si quieres guerra la vas a tener, pero nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca me humillare ante ti. Vamos Neville.

Con esto, Hermione se fue con la cabeza en alto levitando a Neville, que no podía ni moverse, en dirección a la enfermería, mientras Malfoy la seguía mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y muy sorprendido.

* * *

-Te la has cargado Hermione, ahora te van a hacer la vida imposible, ¡si es que no te expulsan!- decía Ron muy alterado.

-Me da igual Ron, estoy harta, no soporto ver tanta injusticia, no soporto ver como Malfoy hace de las suyas y que no haya nadie que pueda impedirlo. He llegado al limite, si he de irme de este colegio, lo haré con la cabeza muy en alto y orgullosa de lo que he hecho.

-Otra vez problemas, ¿algún año estaremos en paz?- decía Harry con pesar.

-No lo creo amigo, pero tenemos que apoyar a Hermione, si le mandan un aviso, no la podemos dejar sola. Hermione- dijo Ron muy serio acercándose a ella- yo te voy a proteger y no dejaré que Malfoy ni nadie te haga daño.

-Gracias Ron..- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

* * *

-Increíble Draco, nunca nadie te había hecho frente de esa manera, ¡y mucho menos una mujer! ¿Qué piensas hacer? - decía Blaise Zabini completamente perplejo.

-De momento le pondremos un aviso, después ya veremos que hacemos, pero esa sangresucia no se va a salir con la suya, ella se lo ha buscado.

-No te pases Draco, no te olvides que es una mujer.

-Lo se Theodore, pero tiene que pagar lo que ha hecho, nadie humilla a Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos en público- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

Hermione no había podido dormir bien durante la noche. Había tenido pesadillas, y aunque no se lo admitiera jamás a nadie debido a su orgullo, estaba asustada de las consecuencias que acarrearía su actuación de ayer. Cuando salio de su sala, un grupo de chicas la estaba esperando.

-Aquí esta la sangresucia.

-Si que tardas en salir, y no se porque la verdad, tu cara no tiene arreglo, asquerosa.

-Pagarás lo que le has hecho a nuestro Draco.

Y sin que Hermione lo previera, le lanzaron un Expelliarmus que hace que casi se caiga por las escaleras. En cuanto se levanto, otra chica le lanzo un hecho que hizo que su pelo se alborotara el doble, de modo que parecía afro, mientras empezaba a vomitar mucosa verde debido al hechizo de otra fan de Draco. Indefensa, Hermione cayó al suelo con los ojos llorosos incapaz de dejar de vomitar, y cuando estaban a punto de lanzarle otro hechizo, escucho la voz de Ginny. No sabía que estaba pasando, sólo que unos brazos fuertes la llevaron hasta la enfermeria y que dejó de vomitar mientras perdía el conociemiento.

Cuando despertó, un par de ojos azules la miraban con mucha preocupación.

-¡Al fin despiertas!

-Ron..

-No hemos podido hacer nada con tu pelo Hermione, asi que te lo he recogido, creo que lo tendrás así por tres días más.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Hermione, te han puesto un aviso.- dijo Harry mirándola preocupado.

-Me lo esperaba, pero no os preocupéis, sabré lidiar con ello.

-No puedes tu sola, no seas cabezota. Te ayudaremos hasta que Malfoy se canse y busque otras victimas. No te preocupes, estaremos contigo todo el rato.

-Pero Ginny.. No os quiero meter a vosotros en problemas por mi culpa, es algo que he hecho yo, debo llevar solamente yo las consecuencias y no vosotros, no quiero que os pase nada, de verdad.

-Nos estas dejando de lado en tus problemas? Creía que siempre estaríamos juntos en todo, no Harry? Es lo que siempre hemos dicho.. ¿De verdad nos vas a dejar de lado?

-No he querido decir eso Ron, no me malinterpretes, yo solo..

-Si has querido decir eso, quieres llevar este asunto tu sola, pero yo me opongo. No te voy a dejar sola, ya te lo he dicho una vez y te lo repetiré las veces que quieras, te voy a proteger de Malfoy y de quien sea, quieras o no.

Dicho esto, Ron salió hecho una furia de la enfermería.

-Ya se le pasara, ya le conoces.

-No te dejaremos que nos dejes de lado- dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo mientras los tres se iban hacia el Gran Comedor, a afrontar lo que se les venía encima.

'_Si ya me estaban esperando en la puerta de mi sala a primera hora de la mañana, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me espera..Maldito hurón..'_


End file.
